In A Broken Dream
by forsaken2003
Summary: He's been having the dreams again


Title: In a Broken Dream

Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: He's been having the dreams again.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA; Mentions characters deaths

Plot Bunny by Lady Q: write a story based on the following line: "He's been having the dreams again."

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

He's been having the dreams again. Xander stared down at Spike, his hand carded through Spike's hair. He tried to comfort him, to settle Spike down, into a peaceful dream. The dreams had been getting better but the anniversary was today.

Three years ago Spike had lost his friends and his comrades in arms in the battle against Wolfram and Hart and the Black Thorn. The only reason Spike had made it was because the slayers had intervened and helped take down the evil law firm. Xander led the way.

When Xander had gotten word about what was going down in LA he quickly packed up and left Africa with a couple of slayers that he had managed to find. He couldn't believe that Buffy had turned her back on both Angel and Spike, especially after the last seven years of her going on about how important they both were to her. He managed to shock everyone when he declared he was going to fight by their side.

Xander owed it to Spike. If it hadn't been for Spike, Xander would be in the crater that was once Sunnydale along with Anya and all the potentials that didn't make it out of the fight with The First. In L.A, he found Spike barely standing as he tried to fight off a dragon. The slayers took care of him while Xander pulled Spike out of the fray. Spike fought him all the way, demanding that he fight to the end. Xander did the only thing he could do to keep Spike safe. He knocked him out.

It had been a lot easier than it should have been. Xander ordered Andrew to stay with the chopper and Spike before he rushed back into the fight with his slayers. The fight was hard and fast; a few of the slayers didn't make it and others were wounded. They took the fallen with them to give them the proper burial that they deserved.

When Spike came to he had been furious with Xander for getting in his way. After a punch to Xander's right cheek which was bruised for a week, Spike fell to his knees. For half an hour he cried and repeated that he should be with them.

Ignoring the slayers that stared at the distraught vampire, Xander picked Spike up and took him to his room and rocked him back and forth. It was a weird thing to do he knew, rocking Spike on his lap like a child, but the closeness seemed to comfort Spike.

"I'm sorry," Spike mumbled in his sleep and dragged Xander out of the memory. "So sorry. Should have been me."

Xander pulled Spike against him and nuzzled Spike's cheek. "Come on, baby. You got to wake up. Come back to me."

"Xan?" Spike asked; his voice hoarse from sleep. "What's wrong?"

"You were dreaming," Xander replied, placing a kiss to Spike's temple. "Woke you before it got too bad."

Spike sighed and sagged against Xander. "Three bloody years and it never gets easier."

"You watched your friends die, Spike. It was a traumatic thing to see. I wish I could say it will get easier but I honestly don't know if it will," Xander answered truthfully. "All we can do it try to help you through it."

"You help," Spike told Xander. "You're the only thing that's keeping me sane."

Xander gave a small smile. "And to think three years ago you hated my guts."

"Didn't hate your guts than. You did the right thing bring the cavalry. The sodding lawyers would have won and then who knows what would have happened. Also saved my life you did." Spike looked up at Xander. "Never did thank you."

"Well I couldn't let you die could I? Who else would keep me out of trouble?" Xander replied; he snuggled them both down again.

Spike snorted, "You do have a way of always finding trouble, don't you?"

"I don't find trouble. Trouble finds me." Xander argued. His facial expression softened. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah…" Spike wiped his eyes realizing he had been crying. "I hate this soul sometimes. Five years ago I wouldn't have given a toss about any of them. Would have enjoyed every moment of it."

Xander shook his head. "No, you wouldn't have. You were already a changed vamp by then."

Spike nodded, he couldn't deny that. He blamed the Scoobies for that. A yawn escaped Spike's lips. "Let's get some more sleep, yeah?"

"Do you need anything?" Xander asked; he wanted to make sure Spike was all right, make sure he was comfortable.

"Just you, pet," Spike whispered and he laid his head on Xander's chest and wrapped an arm securely around Xander.

Xander wrapped his strong arms around Spike's slim body. "I'll always bring you back to me. I won't let the dreams take you."

The only response he got was the soft snores from Spike.

The End


End file.
